


Midnight Snack

by so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)



Series: Just prompt fics [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Prompt Fic, Smut, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo
Summary: Victor discovers the benefits of a bit of chocolate and teasing very late into the night.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Just prompt fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this really took a very unexpected turn. Like, I was very content driving on my own lane, when suddenly, ZWOOM, went straight into a lake.
> 
> I am honestly very amused with how the prompt transformed into this when it could've been actually very, very different. I'll let you guess what it was as you read this and will tell you on the endnotes.
> 
> Also, one more thing. Uhhh... this is my first smut? So... yeah... just letting you know.

Whenever Makkachin can get into the main bedroom, there’s only one place to go to sleep for the poodle. It is right over the feet of Victor and Yuuri. Well, it’s actually right in between them and under the blankets, but Victor and Yuuri tend to cuddle most of the night and can’t seem to stand being away from each other even in their sleep. 

Remembering how good it is being squished between them in a lovely hug, Makkachin stands and ruffles under the blankets to get to the promised land of cuddles. As Makkachin opens up a way between the sleeping couple, Victor and Yuuri grumble and stir awake under Makkachin’s weight.

“Makka,” Victor mumbles as he pats her head. “What are you doing?”

“Mmmmffffk,” Yuuri very eloquently says against his pillow.

“Makka, it’s three in the morning,” Victor says sleepily as he sits up and turns on the lamp on his nightstand. “You want some water? Is that it? Come on, let’s go,” he gets up from the bed and makes his way to the kitchen without turning. He replenishes Makachin’s bowl of water and fills a glass of water for himself.

Victor is refilling his glass when he realizes Makkachin didn’t follow him to the kitchen. He’s about to go back to the bedroom when he decides to open the pantry in hopes of finding something sweet. He finds some Swiss chocolate he’d gotten from Chris a couple of weeks ago and takes a piece. Finding the taste very satisfying, if not a bit more bitter than what he initially expected, he grabs another piece and returns to the bedroom.

He stops in the doorframe, looking fondly at Yuuri who is instinctively cuddling Makkachin in his sleep. Deciding to not be left out, Victor places his glass of water on the nightstand and walks around the bed to spoon Yuuri. Victor nuzzles Yuuri’s neck and places sweet kisses in his nape.

Yuuri sighs contentedly, rolling to face Victor. Without opening his eyes, Yuuri perks his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Victor could never refuse him, of course. When they part, Yuuri frowns and slowly opens his eyes.

“Did you have chocolate?” Yuuri asks, placing his hand on Victor’s cheek.

“A little bit,” Victor smiles.

“You really taste good,” Yuuri comments before leaning in for another kiss. “I want more,” he whispers as he deepens the kiss, holding Victor close with his hand on the back of his neck. Victor slides off the bed and kneels on the floor without stopping the kiss.

“Yuuri,” Victor says between breaths. “Yuuri, sweetheart, I brought a piece for you with me,” he says attempting to show Yuuri the piece of chocolate he’s holding. 

Yuuri breaks the kiss to look at the chocolate, his eyes somehow still sleepy. He slowly lets Victor go and takes the chocolate.

“Oh,” Yuuri whispers, blushing. “Th-thanks.”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm,” Victor says. “But I think it’s easier to eat a piece instead of licking it off my mouth.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri mumbles as he eats the chocolate, his blush deepening. “Sorry, just… I don’t know what came over me…”

“Maybe it’s the chocolate itself?” Victor puts a finger on his lips meditatively. “They do say it’s a stimulant, and Chris has even called it orgasmic.”

“But it’d be weird if someone gets stimulated with such a small amount,” Yuuri comments.

“Well,” Victor taps his finger to his lips. “You’ve been on a very strict diet for so long you would have forgotten the chocolate’s effects…”

“Vitya, no. I mean, it’s true I haven’t eaten chocolate in a while, but that’s ridiculous.”

“Then, maybe…” Victor hums, still thinking about what other explanation there could be for Yuuri’s sudden enthusiasm. An idea popping into his head, Victor smirks.

“What?” Yuuri asks, his guard suddenly up.

“Maybe you were having a very interesting dream,” Victor wiggles his eyebrows. Yuuri blushes more in response.

“Pfft!” Yuuri averts Victor’s eyes. “Wh-why would I?”

“Oh?” Victor leans closer to Yuuri. “I have them all the time.”

“B-but…” Yuuri is shrinking back into the bed, pushing Makkachin to Victor’s side of the bed. Makkachin huffs from the movement and decides to jump off the bed, heading now to the kitchen to drink some water as Victor had suspected she wanted to some minutes ago.

Victor pulls back and stands up. Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief, thinking he’s off the hook, but Victor only goes to close the door before returning to the bed. He pins Yuuri down on the bed, allowing no escape.

“Come on, Yuuri,” Victor says in a low voice. “I wanna know what you dream about when I’m sleeping right next to you.”

“I…” Yuuri gulps, his eyes wide, no traces of sleep remaining. “Normal stuff,” he squeaks.

“Normal, you say,” Victor slowly lowers his hips, letting Yuuri’s eyes follow the movement carefully. “This seems very normal to me,” Victor says as he thrusts his hips onto Yuuri’s.

Yuuri gasps, closing his eyes. Victor smiles and hums. Yuuri opens his eyes, looking somehow vulnerable and determined at the same time.

Before Victor can make a witty remark, Yuuri grabs his neck and pulls him down into a hungry kiss. Victor takes a second to react and kiss back, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri wraps his legs around Victor’s waist, rolling his hips and moaning into Victor’s mouth. Victor smiles into the kiss and yelps when he feels Yuuri pulling him completely down and rolls on the mattress so Yuuri is on now straddling his lap.

Yuuri pulls back, lips red and pupils blown. He hurriedly unbuttons Victor’s shirt, licking his lips.

“Why dream about it when I can have it?” Yuuri says, still focused on his task.

“Just what I was gonna say,” Victor answers, sitting up and sliding his hands under Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri shivers at the touch and lets Victor take his shirt off. Victor slides off his sleeves, throwing both shirts away, and leans into Yuuri’s chest. He traces open kisses all over it, leaving a few marks around. Yuuri lets his head fall back, a hand holding Victor’s head to encourage his actions while he holds himself up with his other arm around Victor’s back.

Victor finds Yuuri’s left nipple and nibbles at it, eliciting a loud gasp. Victor licks the nub as he traces the other with his fingertips. Yuuri pulls Victor further into his chest, his grip firm.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, his hips rolling against Victor’s once more. “Ahhh… I need…” Yuuri loses his train of thought, his mind focused on his sensations.

“Hmm?” Victor hums against Yuuri’s chest. He sucks Yuuri’s nipple one more time before lifting his head. “What do you need?” Victor asks with his lips pressed against Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri pulls Victor’s head away to look at him intently.

“You,” Yuuri pants. “Inside.”

Victor slides a hand down Yuuri’s boxers.

“Your wish is my command,” Victor whispers.

He reaches under the pillow to find a bottle of lube. Yuuri takes it from his hands and opens it, grabbing Victor’s hand from his boxers. Yuuri is about to pour the lube on Victor’s fingers, but Victor tuts.

“I’ll do it,” Victor says gently. “Why don’t you take off those while I’m on it?”

Yuuri nods, his eyes infinitely dark, and stands from the bed, quickly shimming off his boxers. Victor puts a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up. Yuuri sits back on Victor’s lap, snaking his arms around Victor’s neck.

Victor leans in and kisses him sweetly, placing his hand on Yuuri’s ass. Giving it a little squeeze first, Victor pushes one finger in. Yuuri tenses briefly, but hums against the kiss. Victor slides his finger in and out, making sure Yuuri’s entrance loosens bit by bit.

“More…” Yuuri breathes and Victor complies. Adding a second finger, Victor can feel how Yuuri shudders slightly and pushes down onto Victor’s hand.

“Patience, love,” Victor kisses Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m making you feel good.”

“You’re… so slow…” Yuuri complains.

“Are you saying you’re ready?”

“Yes!”

Victor hums in a questioning tone. He inserts a third finger and hears Yuuri gasp.

“You see?” Victor murmurs. “You’re still a bit tight.”

“Then hurry up…”

Victor snorts but starts moving his hand at a faster pace, stretching the muscles out. Yuuri holds tighter onto Victor’s shoulders, biting his lower lip to muffle his cries. Yuuri slowly breathes in, willing himself to relax.

“That’s it, love,” Victor praises. “You’re doing great.”

Feeling his fingers slide easily now, Victor slowly removes his hand. Yuuri makes a displeased noise. Victor begins rolling Yuuri onto the mattress, but Yuuri sits more firmly on Victor’s lap.

“Like this,” Yuuri says determinedly. “I wanna ride you.”

If Victor’s cock was hard before, it gets rock hard after that. He tugs at his pajama pants, trying to get them off with Yuuri still on his lap. Yuuri reaches the hem and tugs urgently, revealing Victor’s already leaking cock.

Yuuri grabs the lube bottle and coats Victor’s dick, tugging at it slightly. Victor groans and puts his hands on Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri looks at Victor behind his lashes, looking incredibly seductive while he pushes himself on his knees and lines himself up to take Victor’s cock inside.

Yuuri slowly sits on Victor’s cock, making both of them sigh in pleasure. Yuuri rolls his neck and closes his eyes. Victor leans forward and bites Yuuri’s neck, sucking a mark onto it. Yuuri starts moving up and down, humming with the sensation.

Victor tries to reach for Yuuri’s cock between them, but Yuuri takes his wrist to stop him. Lifting his head to look at Yuuri, Victor quirks an eyebrow in question, receiving a smile in response. Victor grunts and thrusts hard, reaching deeper inside Yuuri, making him gasp.

Biting his lip and adjusting his position so he’s arching his back, Yuuri increases his pace. Victor places a hand on Yuuri’s back and doesn’t miss the chance to tease Yuuri’s right nipple with his tongue, unable to resist the temptation when it’s so clearly offered in front of him.

He unconsciously nibs and licks Yuuri’s nipple following Yuuri’s breathing rhythm as if he is playing the beautiful instrument that is his husband’s body, producing the sweet melody that are his moans. Yuuri rolls his hips and his insides clench around Victor as he grips Victor’s hair tightly. Victor raises his head and brings Yuuri to him with a gentle pull.

Their mouths clash together, kissing messily and hungrily with tongues dancing and teeth pulling at sensitive flesh. Yuuri goes faster still, now bouncing on top of Victor. Victor keeps up and thrusts as well.

The room is full of the sounds of their pants and moans, mixing with the mattress’s squeaks and the sound of flesh pounding against flesh. Good thing that their walls and windows are so thick because facing the neighbors after making this much noise would be very awkward.

Feeling Yuuri’s movements falter, Victor takes this moment to grab Yuuri firmly and push him down onto the bed. Victor repositions himself, aiming to a very particular point, and thrusts hard. Yuuri lets out a scream, wrapping his legs around Victor. 

“Yes!” Yuuri moans loudly. “There! Ah… ah… Harder, Vitya, harder!” Yuuri yells between thrusts.

Victor doesn’t waste a second to listen. He thrusts harder and faster, making sure to hit Yuuri’s prostate with precision. He knows he succeeds in never missing that spot, for Yuuri moans louder and gasps incoherent words in Japanese.

“Yuuri…” Victor breathes. “Yuuri, I’m… close.”

“Yes, yes!” Yuuri chants. “Come in me!”

Victor groans and kisses Yuuri before pistoning inside him, looking for release. After the fifth thrust, Victor buries himself completely inside Yuuri as he comes inside, making Yuuri scream loudly and come just a second later.

They shudder through their orgasm, both clenching to each other and panting. Victor collapses on top of Yuuri, feeling spent.

“Oh… God…” Victor comments between breaths. “If that… really was because of a piece of chocolate… we should’ve had some way earlier,” Victor reasons. Yuuri chuckles and agrees through a hum.

Once their breathing evens out, Victor raises his head to look at Yuuri, finding him very much awake and with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Victor snorts.

“Of course,” Victor says amused. “One round can never be enough for you, huh?”

“Nope,” Yuuri smiles almost looking innocent.

“Okay,” Victor sighs and rolls off Yuuri to lie face down on the mattress. He wiggles his hips. “This ass is now open for business.”

“Victor!” Yuuri laughs and hits Victor’s shoulder.

“I said the ass, Yuuri,” Victor says with another wiggle. Yuuri rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything further, sitting up to get to work.

They sleep through most of the next day and content themselves with a very late breakfast at four in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Any guesses on what the prompt was?  
> Well, turns out it was pretty much just that last sentence. 
> 
> Apparently, I got more interested in the reason why they would sleep in than them actually sleeping in. Oh, well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you liked this, consider leaving a comment and kudos! And if you want to know what's up with me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
